Far Pharad
Yan-C-Bin---Tyler-Jacobson.jpg|Powers of Pharad|link=Powers of Pharad Overview Calendar of Pharad History An ancient land of stark contrasts, Far Pharad was once an Eden of flowing waters, fields of wheat, and thriving settlements. Civilisiation, under the guidance of Orar and the sphinx , flourished. Great pyramids , clad in gold and marble, and majestic statues dominated a lush landscape of jungle and fertile grasslands. The Pharan Empire developed written language and mathematics, even as they charted the heavens and explored the laws of magic itself. Guided and ruled over by the benevolent sphinx , no civilisation reached higher or further, or has since, and it’s wealth was legendary. The jewel of this glory was the cityport of Huzuz . None matched it’s glittering spires, green parks, sprawling libraries, and vast temples dedicated to the Divine Forces. Until the rise of the Pharaoh Amun-Re . Jealous of the knowledge denied to him by the sphinx and resentful of their claim that humanity wasn’t ready, as Evix whispered into his ear, Amun-Re worked a campaign of hate and distrust among the people, preying on their arrogance and sense of entitlement in an attempt to breed a revolution. Ultimately though, the people rejected his manipulations and the sphinx declared him exiled. Declaring open war, Amun-Re summoned the servants of Evix and madness raged as an empire was ruined. Amun-Re’s djinn battled and scattered the sphinx, leaving man alone in the ruins of a destroyed civilisation. This was the fall of the cityport of Huzuz and the Pharan Empire . Eventually though, with the rise of the legendary priestess of Shir , Sobekneferu , and the arrival of the silver dragons from the north as allies and the good djinn , the Pharans rallied and drove Amun-Re and his infernal armies back. On the brink of his destruction though, Amun-Re cursed the land to dust and turmoil, swearing that until he was bought back as tyrant and Pharaoh Over All that the desolation would never end and where fertile land once lay, only desert and suffering would. Thus was named The Ruining . But, as empires fall into distant memory, others rise, and the Kalahurans were at this point entering a golden age of military expansion and trade. Discovering once more the continent of Pharad, the ruined city of Huzuz once more settled, though this time the Pharans were little more than a slave class in their own land, fighting a war of independence and survival against the might of the Kalahuran Empire . The sphinx had long ago withdrawn and once great cities were no more than ruins, their people reduced to wandering nomadic tribes that scoured the deserts for survival. Pharan history and culture was repressed and a people ground into the dust under an iron boot. With the eventual re-emergence of a rebuilt Huzuz though as a trading power under Kalahuran rule though, that empire was bought into direct contact with the young vigorously growing kingdoms of Landor to the north. The only result could be conflict, and from that came The First Crusade and a combined Landorian war fleet struck out south. The cityport of Huzuz was lost to the northern crusaders and their Pharan allies in the 8th year of the first crusade and, despite the Landorian’s declared intention to seize holy lands of Kalahura itself, a peace was reached. Huzuz was declared an open port, though under the administration of the Knights Legalis. Tensions remain high between Landorians and Kalahurians even to this day, with the Pharans playing their own game as they attempt to regain control of the ancient lands and their own destiny. Slavery Skyships The Land Food & Drink Flora & Fauna Flora of Pharad Fauna of Pharad Locations The Bronzelands Font Huzuz The capitol city of Pharad, and the seat of The Council of Four and the Knights of Law . Huzuz is an ancient place, destroyed and rebuilt at least twice, and is a complex sprawl of maze like dusty narrow streets, ancient libraries, and open green gardens and palaces. The city is currently administered by the Knights of Law, with the Council acting in an influential advisory role. All trade flows through Huzuz, though the city is still beholden to Font, the provider of fresh water on the continent. Per-Amun The River Athis The Sea of Swords The Under Roads The Western Wastes Organisations 'The Alqirsan' A loose collection of pirates, traders, slavers, and criminals that prey the Sea of Swords and docklands of Huzuz . 'The Council of Four' Formed as part of the Declaration of Peace that ended the First Crusade and placed the Grand Master of the Knights of Law as Caliph of Huzuz. It was stated that each of the three nations, Landor, Kalahura, and Pharad, should have a representive on the council in perpetuity, with the fourth seat being held by a Qadis (judge) of Nulr. *Grand Master Caliph Merigan Cairn *Qadis Akachi 'The Harpers' *Amir Abar 'The High Chancel' *Shirfain Jus 'The Knights of Law' Also known as the Order Legalis and Knights Legalis. the Knights of Law are the Landorian holy order that led the First Crusade south. Dedicated to Orar, thei elite ranks are made up of knights and paladins, supported by clerics dedicated to their cause. *Grand Master Caliph Merigan Cairn 'The Marum'Lak' 'The Navigator's Guild' 'The Red House' 'The Sworn' Powers Powers and Players of Pharad *'Bylefire:' Black dragon in the service of the Incursion general Asmodeus. Ally and steed to Lilith Montroc, the Black Swan. Tasked with her as ambassador to Huzuz . *'Grand Master Caliph Merigan Cairn': Grandmaster of the Knights of Law and serving Caliph of Huzuz. *'Lilith Montroc': Landorian ambassador to Huzuz on behalf of the Incursion. One time bandit queen, known as the Black Swan, Lily has fallen into service of the devil Asmodeus. Ally and rider of the black dragon Bylefire, also present with her in Pharad, much to his displeasure. *'Morgaisheraz': Shadow dragon , apex power of The Under Roads *'Nezzerkathan': Ruler of the Western Waste , dracolich born of a corrupted silver dragon that fell to Evix in The Ruining *'Qadis Akachi': The current Judge of Nulr , holding a seat on the Council of Four *'Shirfain Jus': Silver dragon resident in Huzuz with a seat on The Council of Four, allied to The High Chancel and the Knights Legalis *'Yan-C-Bin': The Scouring Wind, the Elemental Prince of the Western Wastes Races The main races that easily be found in Pharad are humans and Genasi, however in the more remote parts you can find Genie, Aarakocra or even Sphinx. Monsters The Gods 'Shir' *Shi *Archon 'Orar' *Lai * 'Nulr' *Eth *Fate 'Kaen' *Rax *Demon 'Evix' *Hel *Devil Category:Far Pharad Category:Eth Category:Continent Category:F Category:Location Category:Huzuz Category:The Council of Four Category:The Under Roads Category:The Western Waste Category:The Ruining Category:The Harpers